


Ace of your Heart

by CloudStrifesCat



Category: One Piece
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 16:06:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19833685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CloudStrifesCat/pseuds/CloudStrifesCat
Summary: An Ace x Reader one shot with a smutty ending~





	Ace of your Heart

‘’What a boring day’’ You say out loud to yourself. For why you have to work in a bar on a hot day when there’s no customers to be found is beyond you. Maybe you should of have protested more but then again your boss is also your land lord so maybe that wouldn’t be the smartest thing to do. Just as you think about getting up to confront your boss one more time the door to the bar swing open. ‘’Oh hello there please come in-’’ The moment you laid eyes on this person you could feel your heart stop. You knew exactly who this was and you couldn’t believe it. The infamous commander of the Whitebeard pirates and user of the Mera Mera no Mi fruit, none other than Portgas D Ace had walked into your bar. 

Your knowledge on pirates isn’t the best, you’re not fully in the ‘’pirate fandom’’ like some people you know. But you know all the big names and Portgas D Ace is not only a big name you know, he’s the one pirate who caught your eye. Ever since you first saw his face on a wanted poster you had a hopeless crush on him. Hearing his exploits in the with the Whitebeard pirates made your heart flutter. Sure he was a dangerous criminal but he was also unimaginably gorgeous and fiery hot, both figuratively and literally. You had heard rumors that he had left the grandline but you never would of thought he would appear on some small island in the east blue, especially the one where you live. 

Before you could say another word Ace approached the bar and sat down on a stool. But before he could say anything he falls first onto the bar, presumably unconscious. Not knowing what to do an extreme panic rises through you. ‘’Uh uh uh uh uhm S S Sir?!’’ You manage to blurt out. ‘’Fo...o....’’ Ace whispers. You’re puzzled by what he said and ask ‘’W What?’’ Ace speaks again ‘’F...f...food...’’ Upon hearing this you sprint to the kitchen, you hadn’t had to cook all day due to lack of customers so there’s no food prepared but you raid the pantry for anything you can grab. You enter the bar with armfuls of bread, cheese and salted meats and a whole gallon of water. You lay it all before Ace and the moment it touches the bar counter Ace springs up and begins to devour the food. To any normal person the speed he is eating all this food would be nothing short of horrifying, but you don’t care, mostly because you’re still in shock but also because you are face to face with the literal man of your dreams. 

After a mere 5 minutes Ace has finished all the food, ‘’Aahhh thank you, you really saved my life there haha!’’ Ace says in a satisfied voice. ‘’N no problem...’’ You sheepishly say. Ace has the biggest smile on his face and it melts you to your core. You didn’t know any person could be so delightful to look upon. ‘’So uh how much will this all be?’’ Ace asks you. Without thinking you stammer out ‘’O oh no this is all on me!!’’ Ace looks surprised and says ‘’Well I’m not one to turn down free food so thank you!’’ He gives you another smile that pierces straight into your heart. ‘’So I’m gonna be hanging around this island for a few days searching for someone, do you know anywhere I could stay?’’ Ace asks you. Again without thinking you say ‘’U uh my place is right above the bar if you want I could let you stay...’’ Ace looks surprised at this and says ‘’Really?’’ Ace narrows his eyes at you ‘’Do you know who I am?’’ You nod slowly. Ace thinks for a moment and says ‘’If I knew any better I would suspect you’re just trying to stall time to call the marines’’ The moment you hear this your mind cracks and you say abruptly ‘’I WOULD NEVER DO THAT TO YOU!’’ A stunned silence fills the bar. You can feel tears welling up in your eyes and you say almost pleadingly ‘’I I’ve been a fan of yours for a while... I I really think you’re so cool... and I just I I Just...’’ Ace stands up and puts a hand on your head, ruffling your hair ‘’Well if you’re a fan I can’t think of safer place to stay!’’ He gives you another smile that calms your heart instantly. 

Over the next two days Ace stays at your place. You offer to give him your bed but he assures you that he’s fine with just sleeping on the sofa. Every morning you make him breakfast and listen to his stories of sailing the grandline under the Whitebeard pirates. He even tells you about his little brother Monkey D. Luffy who is another infamous pirate that you’ve heard been called ‘The most dangerous rookie in pirate history’. Every morning after breakfast Ace goes out to explore the island and inquiry about the person he is searching for. He doesn’t come back till very late at night. But you don’t mind he’s Fire Fist Ace he can handle anything and so much more. Also of these couple of days you manage to be more calm around Ace. You can even speak a full sentence without stuttering! But that said when ever he smiles you can feel your brain turn off. You think to yourself that you wish he could stay forever...

It’s the third day of Ace staying with you and you are simply out shopping in the market place. Buying all the food you need to prepare meals for Ace, after all he eats A LOT. Out of no where you hear someone scream. You turn around and see at least 10 marines sprinting down the street shouting ‘’PIRATE!’’ Before you could think about if Ace is involved Ace appears in front of you from a stream of fire. ‘’Ace!’’ You shout and he turns around. The moment he looks at you his face goes from a cocky grin to panicked. You hear a marine shout ‘’GET THEM TOO THEY’RE WITH FIRE FIST ACE’’ You hear Ace whisper a curse under his breath. Ace then throws a fire ball at the marines which explodes and causes smoke to fill up the entire marketplace. Ace grabs your hand and starts running with you. ‘’W Where are we going?!’’ You yell to Ace “I don’t, I don’t know somewhere far!’’ Ace yells back. Ace runs into the forest with you, and keeps running and running and running.

After what seems like hours of running Ace finally stops and you passout from exhaustion. When you come to you open your eyes and see Ace looking down at you. When you passed out he had laid you to rest on his lap, which is surprisingly soft and a muscular man such as himself. Ace pats your head and gives you a sad smile. You sit up and ask him what just happened. Ace winces and says ‘’I uh... got caught by some marines and had to run, I was just going to lose them but then I ran into you and... well they would of captured you’’ ‘’W what? Why would they want to capture me?!’’ You say confused. Ace looks at you and explains ‘’Idk know how but the marines know your connection with me’’ Ace punches the tree he was leaning against and it leaves a black scorch mark. He then looks to you with sad eyes and says ‘’I’m sorry... I’m so so sorry I never meant to put you in any danger or drag you into this... but now you’re gonna be wanted’’ You sit silently trying to take this all in. You’re going to be wanted by the marines and while being wanted is a sign of pride for a pirate. you’re no pirate you’re just a bartender, you’ve never even held a gun or a sword before the closest you’ve got to fighting was pushing some drunk customers out of your bar. But that said, you never liked the marines you always thought that they’re just a corrupt military funded by the world government to protect their own noble asses from pirates. You stand up and puff your chest out to show determination and say to Ace ‘’Well if they want me... they can try to take me! But I’m not going that easy!’’ Ace looks up at you shocked but then smiles and stands ‘’Well... While I think you’d make a great pirate I don’t want to drag you into this life and since this is all my fault I’m gonna make sure I get you out of this’’ You look at Ace and you can’t help but smiling, Ace this man who you’ve idolized is concerned about you, despite this situation you can’t help but be happy about this. 

Ace breaks up your thoughts by asking ‘’Hey do you know where the marine base is on this island?’’ You snap back to the present and say ‘’Y yeah I do actually! Its on the north shore on the island... why?’’ Ace gives a cocky smile ‘’Well, if we hurry there we can send false reports and get you off their radar’’ You breathe a sigh of relief knowing that there is now an option that doesn’t involve you becoming a pirate and say ‘’Yeah lets do that...’’ Ace nods ‘’Well we better get going like, now’’ You take Ace’s hand and lead him towards the north shore where the marine base awaits 

By the time the two of you get there the sun has already set and from the darkness of the forest the marine base lights up like a beacon. Ace turns to you and explains his plan ‘’Alright I am going to sneak into the comms room and send out the false reports... and also maybe burn the entire place down’’ He giggles as he says that last part ‘’I need you to wait for me near the west beach, my boat is anchored there and well, I think its best we get you off this island’’ You have absolutely zero problems with that, in all honestly you hate this place you’re only here because you were born here but your parents are long gone and you frankly hate everyone else here so leaving sounds like a dream come true. ‘’Yeah that’s fine!’’ You say to Ace while giving him an absolutely genuine smile. Ace nods and says ‘’Well alright lets split up and let the plan begin’’ Before you let him go you grab his arm. He stops and says ‘’Hm? What is it?’’ You pull Ace close to you and kiss him on the cheek. It feels warm against your lips, you’re not entirely sure if that’s because he’s a fire logia or if he’s just blushing but you quickly run off towards the west beach before Ace has a chance to respond. 

You arrive at the west beach and see Ace’s boat its small, extremely small it looks like it was made to only fit him. You sit down against a tree and wait, and wait and wait and wait. After what seems like two hours you hear an almighty explosion from the north shore. When you look over you see a large mountain of fire. The sheer force of it makes you gulp, you know Ace caused this and he said he would do this but you never expected it to be this violent. A streaking ball of fire comes flying towards your location and when it hits the ground it turns into the shape of a person. You run towards it and hug Ace, who is still on fire but you don’t care. Ace without saying anything hugs you back. He takes your hand and says ‘’Lets go’’ and the two of you hop on his boat and leave the island. 

By the time the sun rises you have made it to Dawn Island. Ace holds your hand and leads you into the city of the Goa Kingdom. ‘’This is where me and Luffy grew up, you’ll be safe here’’ Ace says. He leads you to a tavern the bartender looks at Ace as if he’s an old friend but before he opens his mouth Ace locks eyes with him and gives him a silent command. Ace takes you upstairs and says ‘’Hey, you’ll be staying here for a while ok? At least til you find your own feet, the guy running the place is an old friend he’ll even give you a job if you need it’’ You nod as he takes you into your new home, its a simple place but its honestly better than the dive you were living in before. As Ace sets you down on the bed you hold his hand and don’t let go. You’re barely able to keep your eyes open as sleep drifts into your body but you quietly say ‘’Please... stay with me...’’ and with that you instantly pass out. 

You awake around noon, you can tell its noon because the warm sun seeps through cracks in the curtain. But the sun isn’t the only thing that’s warm you find. Next to you is the sleeping form of Ace, his body is so warm that you never want to leave the bed, but as you stir he also comes to ‘’You’re awake huh?’’ He says with a sleepy smile. Without thinking you lean onto him and kiss him. You don’t care what happens next, you don’t care what he think of this you just wanted to kiss him so you did. And Ace kisses you back. Ace’s face turns pink as he sheepishly says ‘’I... guess I like you too..’’ Hearing this made your heart explode, but also it kicked your body into fourth gear. You kissed him again, holding his face with your hands while kissing him deeper you slipped your tongue into his mouth, the moment you do he makes an adorable little moan that drive you crazy and makes you force more of your tongue into him. You pull away from him. Taking in his blushed face and you say ‘’I... would never have thought you’d be a bottom...’’ Ace bites his lip and shyly says ‘’Well.. I guess that means you gotta top me’’ 

Both you and Ace are completely naked, as you have assumed the role of top you are laying on him. You push your hands into his chest. Feeling his muscular but soft pecs, You playfully lick one of his nipples and continue to squish his lovely breasts. With each touch of your hands and tongue on his chest Ace moans, for such a dangerous man he makes the cutest little noises of pleasure. Thinking that you teased him enough you sit up on him and say ‘’Are you ready?’’ Ace nods and with that you sit on crotch. You bounce softly on him, moving your ass back and forth and as you do you can feel his cock go fiery hot. The heat from it as it slides between your ass makes your drive go crazy. Not wanting to wait any longer you roughly take him in. At first it hurts as the heat and size is more than you were expecting but you pace yourself, letting it naturally slide into you as Ace makes cute little thrusting movements under you. You begin to bounce against him, his cock going deep into you with each movement. The feeling of it makes it hard to breathe, you begin to pant as you grip Ace’s chest and bounce onto him as hard and fast as your body will let you. Ace’s moaning drive you insane almost as much as his cock, the more you hear it the more heated you get. You lean down to his face and kiss him. As you kiss him you continue to ride his cock and as you do Ace continues to moan. The feeling of Ace moaning into your mouth almost numbs your mind. You can tell that Ace is at his limit and as you break the kiss you let out one loud moan saying ‘’A Ace...!!’’ and with that you both climax. You feel Ace’s cum shoot inside you and its even hotter than his dick was. It feels as if its burning inside you but its the burning of his love. You fall onto Ace. Both of you breathing heavily. You snuggle your head into his chest. Ace wraps his arms around you and as the two of your embrace you whisper to Ace with the last of your energy ‘’Ace... I love you...’’

The End


End file.
